The heat
by DogYouki
Summary: So... Some polish babbling :3. Looking for a beta for this.   Obi-Wan is re-thinking his life while watching after little Luke.   A sad one, I suppose.


**Upał**

**G**orący powiew wiatru uderzył Kenobiego w twarz, gdy ten wyciągnął rękę, by chwycić za szatę młodego Brucka. Walka miała tylko na celu ochronę zakładniczki. Pomimo tego, co Chun mu zrobił, Obi-Wan chciał dać mu jeszcze jedną szansę. Nie udało mu się to jednak. Spóźnił się.  
>Sprzymierzeniec Xanatosa pośliznął się na kamieniach i nim młody padawan zareagował, chłopak był już martwy. Blondyn patrzył przez chwilę na ciało leżące w nienaturalnej pozycji w jednej z tysiąca fontann, znajdujących się na tej sali. Było tu goręcej niż zwykle, zbyt gorąco. Kenobi wyłączył miecz, po czym obejrzał się za siebie. Uratował Kalamariankę za zbyt wysoką cenę.<p>

**W**skaźnik znajdujący się tuż obok panelu komputerowego na pokładzie statku wskazywał temperaturę, która z pewnością nie sprzyjała rozwijaniu się życia na planecie. 45*C były czymś, co utrudniało wzrost jakichkolwiek roślin, pracę na pustyni, jeśli w ogóle taka była możliwa, czy poszukiwanie części zamiennych.  
>Obi-Wan nienawidził upałów.<br>Kojarzyły mu się ze zdenerwowaniem, które odczuwał, gdy Bruck Chun sprowokował go do zabronionej walki. Przypominał mu wstyd oraz zawód, kiedy jako 13-latek nie został przydzielony do żadnego mistrza, który zdołałby go wyszkolić. Pamiętał gorąco bijące od każdej zdobytej rany. Czuł swąd palonych klingą miecza świetlnego ciał.  
>I tym razem pobyt na Tatooine nie miał się mu dobrze kojarzyć. Ze względu na dużą temperaturę zaoferował, że zostanie, by w razie czego przypilnować rozklekotanego dobytku. Padawan odepchnął się od blatu, pozwalając krzesłu zakręcić się w koło. Nikt go nie widział, nikt nie sprawdzał.<br>Temperatura wewnątrz statku była może nawet zbyt niska, jak na gust większości, jednak Kenobi wolał, by było zimniej, niż miałby odczuwać to cholerne ciepło. Części zainstalował już jakiś czas temu. Teraz oczekiwał na powrót senator Gunganina, Mistrza oraz chłopca, którym jego mentor zainteresował się jakiś czas temu. Nie podobało mu się to. Zawsze był tym jedynym, któremu poświęcano czas. Wciąż miał tylko do nauki. To dziecko nie niosło ze sobą nic dobrego. Qui-Gon mówi, że to właśnie tego chłopca dotyczy przepowiednia. Ale przecież mogła kłamać. Skąd wiadomo, że była prawdziwa? Że nie ma drugiego dna?  
><em>Zaufaj Mocy, Obi-Wan.<em>Skarcił się w duchu, jednak nie umiał oczyścić umysłu.

**O**strzegali go. Cała Rada. Padawan dobrze pamiętał to palące uczucie, gdy dla Anakina Mistrz chciał poświęcić trening. Kenobi wciąż chciał się uczyć. Nie mógł też wyobrazić sobie momentu, kiedy on sam dostanie ucznia, a raczej wybierze go. To było tak nierealne. Słowa odmowy zabolały Qui-Gona. Obi-Wan wiedział o tym, co jeszcze bardziej utrudniało sprawę. Był rozdarty między mentorem, a swoimi własnymi pragnieniami.  
>- Chłopiec jest niebezpieczny. Oni wszyscy to widzą, dlaczego ty nie? – Spojrzał z na Mistrza wyrzutem. Żal, złość, czy rozczarowanie? Co tak naprawdę czuł? Nie powinien był dopuszczać do siebie ani jednego z takich emocji, jednak, gdy już nadeszły, pragnął je zdefiniować.<p>

**Z**apach zwęglonego ciała ocucił Obi-Wana z szoku. Nie liczył na dobre zakończenie tego pojedynku. Do jakiego jednak stopnia mogło pogorszyć się nie przypuszczał.  
>Moc w pomieszczeniu żegnała się ze swoim rycerzem. Blondyn dopadł do ciała swojego Mistrza, którzy dzielił los Dartha Maula. Przepalony na wskroś mieczem świetlnym leżał, niezdolny do dźwignięcia się na nogi.<br>- Mistrzu? – Nie potrafił powstrzymać rozpaczliwego jęku.  
>Ukląkł, delikatnie ujmując w dłonie głowię swojego dotychczasowego opiekuna. Nie chciał, by tak to się skończyło. Jinn miał patrzeć, jak Kenobi, jego uczeń, do którego tak długo musiał się przekonywać, przechodzi Próby*.<br>- _Obiecaj._ Obiecaj, że będziesz szkolił chłopca. On jest… wybrańcem... On przyniesie równowagę. Wyszkól go. - Twarz Rycerza Jedi nic już nie wyrażała. Mimo tego jego podopieczny widział nadal troskę o małego chłopca na twarzy. Słyszał głos wciąż powtarzający mu co ma robić.  
>- Nie – szepnął cicho, jak gdyby to mogło przywrócić życie Mistrzowi. Przytulił głowę ukochanej osoby do piersi.<br>Poczuł, jak robi mu się gorąco, a może to tylko lampy, znajdujące się w tym pomieszczeniu dostatecznie się rozgrzały. Obi-Wan wiedział, że odstawiono go na drugi plan. Wiedział, że to on ma wychować bohatera i pozostać na zawsze w jego cieniu. Jednak na to nie zważał.  
><em>Tak chciała Moc. Obiecuję, Mistrzu.<em>

**S**tos, pełen łatwopalnych przedmiotów oraz drewna, stał w jednej z komnat znajdujących się na ostatnim piętrze. Kolejne osoby przychodziły, by stanąć u boku ucznia Jinna. Młody człowiek dostał swojego pierwszego padawana bez przechodzenia Prób. Zabicie Sitha równało się z czymś co czyni Jedi Mistrzem, a nie tylko awansowało go o jeden stopień. Obi-Wan położył obydwie dłonie na ramionach Anakina, jak gdyby chłopak miał zaraz zginąć.  
>Ciało Jinna zostało ułożone na szczycie konstrukcji. Ktoś zajął gałęzie ogniem.<br>Kenobi znów poczuł żar bijący od stosu. Jeszcze nieznośniejszy był zapach palonych zwłok, a jednak nie odsunął się. Stał w dymie, pozwalając obserwatorom na myślenie, że to jego właściwości sprawiają, że na twarzy niebieskookiego pojawiły się łzy.  
>- Rada zezwoliła mi na twoje szkolenie. Zostaniesz Jedi. Przyrzekam.– Ciche zapewnienie małego padawana było jedynym, jakie Kenobi mógł mu w tym momencie ofiarować. Przysięga, złożona przed ciałem.<br>Mistrz zniknął w płomieniach.

**G**eonosis nie należała do jego ulubionych planet. Wielka, kamienna pustynia była tak przyjazna, jak samotny nexu. Jedi odrzucił w tył brązowy płaszcz, pętający się między nogami. Mimo gorąca nie zdejmował żadnej części maskującej go odzieży. Armia dorastających na Kamino klonów, Jango Fett i próba zabicia go przez łowcę nagród podczas pościgu sprawiały, że Obi-Wan wolał nie rzucać się w oczy.  
>Jedi pozwolił Mocy zawładnąć całym swoim ciałem. Czuł jak niewidzialna siła dociera do każdej części jego organizmu. Delikatnie uformował w sobie falę, która po chwili została uwolniona. Wyczuł duże natężenie Mocy. Fala wręcz wibrowała od jej nadmiaru. Dooku. Blondyn otarł czoło, ścierając krople potu, nim wyciągnął komunikator.<p>

**S**ygnał podczas zdawania raportu, najwyraźniej zdradził go. Nawet miecz świetlny nie pomógł przeciwko tylu niszczycielom. Kenobi jednak nie był do końca przekonany, czy poddał się z powodu przewagi liczebnej droidów bojowych. Gorąco znów mu dogryzało.  
>Stał na pełnym słońcu, zakuty w dość ciasne kajdany. Dwóch rdzennych mieszkańców planety, na której się znajdował, podciągnęło łańcuch na sam szczyt wielkiego słupa, ustawionego na środku piaszczystej areny. Rozejrzał się w około. Na trybunach każda z tych skrzydlatych istot przyszła tu, by oglądać jego śmierć. Kenobi miał cichą nadzieję, że jego zgon nie pociągnie za sobą większych konsekwencji, a Dooku zostanie zabity. Anakin wypełniał swoja pierwszą misję mimo, że jeszcze brakowało mu pokory i wprawy w panowaniu nad emocjami to jakiś Jedi przeprowadziłby go już do Prób. Na tym etapie nie mógłby polecieć do pracy w kopalni.<br>_Trzeba do samemu doprowadzić do końca. Obiecałem Qui-Gonowi._  
>Słup nie był aż tak wysoki, by Jedi nie mógł się na niego wspiąć. Nie miał jednak jeszcze pojęcia co go czeka. Terentateki nie wchodziły w grę.<br>Moc wirowała w około, jak gdyby rysując delikatne okręgi. Jasna Strona. Pomoc nie mogła nadejść tak szybko. Tylko Anakin był dość blisko.  
><em>Anakin.<em>  
>Młody człowiek stał wraz z Amidalą w wozie, wynurzającym się z cienia. Kenobi już wiedział co się wydarzyło. Prawdę mówiąc spodziewał się, że tak będzie. Padawan nigdy go nie słuchał w takich sytuacjach. Do tego przywiózł ze sobą Padmé. Wspaniale.<br>Podniósł wyżej głowę, gdy Skywalker przejeżdżał obok.  
>- Przybyliśmy na ratunek. – Obi-Wan teatralnie podniósł wzrok. Spojrzał na łańcuch, przyczepiony do słupa, potem na związanego ucznia.<br>- Świetna robota. – Kiwnął głową z uznaniem.

**T**umany piachu wznosiły się w powietrze, kiedy kolejni Jedi i żołnierze-klony zeskakiwali na powierzchnię areny. Mistrz Yoda nie zostawił go samego. Dlaczego zorganizował, aż tylu rycerzy tylko po to, by go odbić?  
><em>Nie chodzi o ciebie. Chcą zabić Dooku.<em>  
>Słońce grzało niemiłosiernie, a klinga miecza świetlnego pozbawiała życia kolejnych Geonosian. W tym samym czasie wielu Jedi umierało od ran zadanych przez droidy. Po całej arenie krzyki umierających i szczek niszczonych części zagrzewało do walki. Kenobi przeskoczył nad ciałem zabitego Nexu, by odparować kolejny pocisk.<br>Wciąż żył, ale za jaką cenę.

**D**ooku zawsze spodziewał się więcej po Obi-Wanie, a ten doskonale o tym wiedział. Gdy ich klingi ścierały się ze sobą w walce, uczeń Mrocznego Lorda nigdy nie omieszkał powiedzieć tego swojemu rywalowi. Kenobi nie chciał dać mu szansy czerpania dumy z pokonania silnego przeciwnika. Z drugiej strony nie chciał także zabijać jednej z dwóch żyjących cząstek, które łączyły go ze swoim Mistrzem. Pokład Niewidzialnej Ręki stał się kolejnym placem boju. Kanclerz Palpatine uwięziony na fotelu bojaźliwie odkręcał głowę, gdy miecze co i raz warczały na siebie przy kolejnych zderzeniach. Anakin był tuż przy Kenobim. Zaprawiony w walce przez Wojny Klonów był dość zdesperowany, by je zakończyć. Zabicie Dooku było jednym z dwóch wyjść. Mistrz Jedi nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że te wszystkie podejścia na Geonosis, których jego przeciwnik pokonywał, były także próbą zachowania Qui-Gona przy sobie. Strata takiego padawana bolała Dooku, dlatego „wnuk" Kenobi był ostatnią istotą, która miała tak blisko kontakt z bliską mu osobą. Obi-Wan mógł wtedy usłyszeć od Jinna jakieś słowa, dotyczące Dooku.  
>Ale tego nie zrobił. Ważniejsza była dla niego przyszłość Zakonu Jedi, niż którykolwiek jego ówczesny członek. Kenobi uczył się od swojego Mistrza szybko. Umiał jednak pogodzić się dwie rzeczy, których Jinn nie umiał – przestrzeganie zasad podczas dochodzenia swoich spraw. Może dlatego, że Obi-Wan nigdy się niczego nie dochodził.<br>Jak zwykle Rycerz Jedi skupił się na walce. Jak zwykle też nie atakował przeciwnika dość skutecznie. Samo jednak równoległe odparowywanie ciosów oraz cięcia sprawiały, że ciało rozgrzewało się. Mogą zakończyć Wojny Klonów. Wystarczy jeden skuteczny cios lub zwyczajne unieszkodliwienie Dooku, by zawieźć go do więzienia. Poruszał się teraz szybciej i skuteczniej. Spełniał tylko życzenie, które Dooku sam wypowiedział kilka chwil wcześniej.  
>Dooku wycofywał się na schody. Stopień po stopniu wspinał się coraz wyżej, odparowując kolejne ciosy Anakina. Kenobi podniósł się po ostatnim odepchnięciu go od całej walki i wbiegł niemalże na szczyt schodów, stając za plecami swego dawnego ucznia. Żyła na jego gardle pulsowała wściekle, a ciało było rozpalone. W tym momencie hrabia skinął głową w kierunku super robotów bojowych, czających się u drzwi sali.<br>- Straż! Ognia!  
>Pociski zostały skierowane w stronę najbliżej stojącego celu – Skywalkera. Wiązki energii natychmiast zostały z łatwością odbite, jednak Kenobi wiedział, że dzięki temu Dooku kupił sobie czas. Rycerz Jedi dotarł do schodów, po czym wykonał salto, podczas którego z łatwością rozpłatał obydwie maszyny na pół.<br>W tym czasie jednak przeciwnik nie próżnował. Doskonale wymierzony kopniak dosięgnął brzucha Anakina, by po chwili, przedłużony dzięki ingerencji Mocy uderzyć Kenobiego w podbródek. Jedi usłyszał okropny trzask w swojej czaszce, który podobny był do tego, który wydawał skręcony kark. Upadł w tył, na schody.  
>Nagle poczuł jak jego wnętrzności cofają się w stronę głowy, która była teraz skierowana ku dołowi i nim zdążył zareagować uderzył plecami o grodź. Amortyzacja upadku nie wchodziła w grę. Generał Kenobi stracił przytomność.<br>Gdy znów odzyskał władzę nad swoim ciałem otworzył oczy. Za chwilę jednak tego żałował. Nie wiedział, czy ciepło, które go zalewa pochodzi od rany na plecach, czy może był to strach przed zdarzeniem, którego był świadkiem. Anakin pokonał hrabiego Dooku. Sith klęczał na ziemi zdany na łaskę byłego ucznia Obi-Wana. Jedi nie słyszał, co mówi. Chciał wstać, by pomóc w ostatecznym obezwładnieniu Dooku, jednak nie zdążył. Czaszka zdawała się za chwilę pęknąć, gdy choć trochę otwierał oczy. Ujrzał jak Skywalker ruszył ręką z włączonym mieczem, odcinając tym samym rękę Dooku. Ból głowy stawał się nie do zniesienia. Jedi przywołał do siebie drugi miecz, by pozbawić wroga jego własną bronią drugiej dłoni.  
><em>To się nie dzieje naprawdę.<em> Nawet te myśli zadawały mu cierpienie.  
>Anakin pchnął mieczami, przed chwilą przystawionymi do szyi zakładnika, pozbawiając go głowy. W tym momencie szczątku sufitu sali, po kolejnej turbulencji, posypały się wprost na leżącego Jedi. Obi-Wan nie wytrzymał tak silnej fali bólu. Moc nie pomogła mu nad nią zapanować. Stracił przytomność.<p>

- **J**eżeli jego ścieżka musi rozejść się z drogą Jedi, to niech tak będzie. Proszę was jednak, dla własnego dobra zachowajcie ostrożność. Bądźcie najpierw pewni. Niektórych decyzji nie sposób odmienić. – Kenobi podniósł oczy na Padmé.  
>Siedziała przed nim, splatając ręce na brzuchu. Była w ciąży, a generał doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, kto był ojcem dziecka.<br>- Tak – senator odrzekła z przekonaniem, nie zmieniając swojego spokojnego spojrzenia. - Wiem o tym aż za dobrze.  
>Kiwnięcie głową było niepohamowanym, pustym zapewnieniem, że Obi-Wan rozumiał. Wcale tak nie było. Nie wiedział jaka jest prawda i czy to jest prawda.<br>- W tych czasach... – Próbował właściwie dobrać słowa - …wszyscy wiemy.  
>Komunikator uciął tę niewygodną dla Rycerza Jedi sytuację. W głębi duszy dziękował temu, kto postanowił w tym momencie się z nim skontaktować.<br>- Przepraszam. – Nie czekając na pozwolenie, czy jakąkolwiek reakcję odwrócił się, wyjmując jednocześnie komunikator z wewnętrznej kieszeni. - Tak?  
>- Zwołujemy specjalną sesję Rady. Znaleźliśmy generała Grievousa!<br>- Dziękuję, mistrzu Windu - odpowiedział spokojnym, stanowczym głosem Obi-Wan. - Już jestem w drodze.  
>Skrzętnie ukrył swój sprzęt na przeznaczone miejsce. Czy Anakin znów będzie musiał samemu stawić czoła jednemu z najsilniejszych narzędzi w ręku Dartha Sidiousa? Tak jak wtedy, przy Dooku. Obi-Wan ne wierzył w to co widział wtedy. Myślał tylko, że to jego obawy, że cios odebrał mu przytomność na tyle długo, by zdążył już mieć dziwne wizje. Nigdy nie wiadomo co odczuwa człowiek, który jest dłużej niż chwilę pozostawiony bez tlenu.<br>_Nie, Anakin nie zostanie wysłany. Ma szpiegować kanclerza. Pomyślał z goryczą. Sam go do tego namawiałem poprzez radę._ Kenobi wiedział, że w tamtej chwili Rada utraciła zaufanie Anakina. Obawiał się, że on też należał do tego grona.  
>Odrzucił myśli, z którymi próbował uporać się od tak dawna.<br>Wstał z kanapy, ustawionej naprzeciwko tej, na której siedziała rozmówczyni Jedi. Obi-Wan podszedł do niej, stając tuż obok.  
>- Padmé - powiedział łagodnie, przepełnionym żalem głosem. - Nie powiem o niczym Radzie. Ani słowa. Bardzo mi przykro, że obarczam cię takim ciężarem i... Mam nadzieję, że nie zdenerwowałem cię zanadto. Od tak dawna jesteśmy przyjaciółmi... Mam nadzieję, że zawsze nimi będziemy. – Tylko na tyle było go stać. Na najszczersze słowa, które zabrzmiały tak banalnie.<br>Łamiący się głos Amidali jeszcze bardziej wzruszył Kenobiego. Nie mógł jednak pozwolić sobie na chwile słabości, która okazał podczas rozmowy z Mistrzem Yodą i Windu. Nie zapłacze.  
>- Dziękuję, Obi-Wanie. – Nie spojrzała na niego. Mimo to skłonił głowę z szacunkiem, po czym odwrócił ruszając w kierunku drzwi. - Obi-Wanie?<br>Przystanął jak na życzenie, jednak nie odwrócił się.  
>- Ty także go kochasz, prawda? – Te słowa uderzy go mocniej, niż noga Dooku tam, na szczycie schodów. Nie ma emocji - jest spokój. Ale Obi-Wan go kochał. Jak ojciec. Jak mistrz. Jak brat. Stał na środku drogi między drzwiami, a kanapą ze spuszczoną głową. Wydawał się teraz jeszcze starszy i samotniejszy niż dotychczas. Bohatera wojennego w takim stanie galaktyka od dawna nie widziała.<br>Słońce zachodziło, oblewając pokój czerwonym światłem, jak gdyby żywy ogień palił to miejsce. Jednak to tylko ból i strach Jedi wyzwalały w nim to uczucie.  
>- Proszę, zrób co możesz, żeby mu pomóc - powiedziała, zanim zniknął za drzwiami. Próbował, ale wiedział, że musi się postarać bardziej. Raz przeciwstawić Radzie.<p>

**S**tali na płycie lądowiska w pełnym słońcu. Ogromny krążownik przyjmował kolejne, już ostatnie ładunki oraz oddziały klonów nim wyruszy na misję. Gorący dzień był na Coruscant o tej porze roku czymś normalnym, jednak Mistrz Jedi coś przeczuwał. Coś złego. Nie podobał mu się żar lejący z nieba. Podszedł do cienia, rzucanego przez skrzydło statku,  
>Obi-Wan chciał przeciwstawić się Radzie. Przygotował się nawet na to i obiecał sobie, że nie odpuści. Nie pozwoli Anakinowi wyruszyć na tę walkę. Oni jednak zdawali się wyprzedzać myśli Kenobiego. Wybrali go do tej misji. Znów czuł się, jak młodzik, zawzięcie starający się o uwagę Qui-Gonna, wygrywający bitwę z kimś, kogo obiecał sobie pokonać, by zdobyć nagrodę – pozycję padawana. Tym czasem sam, ląduje z niczym. Mimo wszystko ta walka nie przesądza o jego losie. Zostaje wysłany do kopalni.<br>- Będę ci potrzebny, Mistrzu. – Anakin stał tuż obok niego, z dłońmi splecionymi z tyłu. Jego twarz jednak zdradzała niepokój i nadzieję. Pokusa była wielka, jednak Obi- Wan musiał przeciwstawić się teraz i sobie. Miał walczyć o to, by Skywalker nie musiał tam lecieć. Czy tak naprawdę, chciał go tylko mieć przy sobie? Znów zdobyć jego zaufanie?  
>- Całkiem możliwe, że będzie to pościg za dziką banthą, nic więcej – odpowiedział spokojnie, sprawdzając, czy miecz świetlny jest odpowiednio przypięty do pasa. - Twoje zadanie tutaj jest znacznie ważniejsze, Anakinie.<br>- Wiem: Sith... – Zawiesił na chwilę, głos, wyrażając zmęczenie zadaniem, jakie mu przydzielono. - Tylko że... - Jedi bezradnie wzruszył ramionami, odwracając wzrok. - Nie podoba mi się, że odlatujesz beze mnie. To kiepski pomysł, tak rozdzielać drużynę. Weźmy choćby poprzedni raz... – Kenobi obawiał się tych słów.  
>- Nie przypominaj mi.<br>- Chciałbyś spędzić kolejnych parę miesięcy z kimś takim jak Ventress? Albo z kimś gorszym?  
>- Anakinie... – Trudno mu było się zdobyć na te słowa. Mimo tego w jego głosie słychać było łagodny uśmiech. – Nie martw się. Zabieram ze sobą dość klonów, żeby zająć trzy systemy wielkości Utapau. Wierzę, że opanuję sytuację nawet bez twojej pomocy.<br>Skywalkerowi ciężko przyszło odpowiedzieć na tę dowcipny komentarz. Czemu zawsze mu to robił? Utrudniał i tak trudne sytuacje.  
>- Cóż... kiedyś musi nadejść ten pierwszy raz.<br>- Nie rozstajemy się na zawsze, Anakinie - dodał Kenobi. - Wiele razy pracowaliśmy oddzielnie, choćby wtedy, gdy eskortowałeś Padme na Naboo, a ja poleciałem na Kamino i Geonosis.  
>- I popatrz tylko, co z tego wynikło.<br>- No tak, to nie najlepszy przykład - przyznał Obi-Wan, uśmiechając się mimowolnie. Wtedy jednak jego przeczucie go zawiodło. Gorąco, które zawsze mu towarzyszyło, pozwoliło stoczyć, ramię w ramię z Anakinem walkę przeciwko wrogim siłom. Także tam na Tatooine upał raczej był radosną zapowiedzią nadejścia kogoś takiego jak Skywalker. - Choć z drugiej strony, minęły lata i oto jesteśmy: wciąż żywi, wciąż przyjaciele. Chodzi mi o to, że nawet gdy jesteśmy osobno, to działamy razem. Mamy wspólne cele: chcemy zakończyć tę wojnę i uratować Republikę przed Sitnami. – Czuł, że teraz przyszedł czas powiedzieć te słowa. Słowa, które od dawna układały się w jego głowie. - Dopóki stoimy po tej samej stronie, wszystko będzie się dobrze kończyć... Tego jestem _pewien_.

**U**tapau nie należało do najzimniejszych planet. Odkąd zdemaskowano to miejsce, jako tymczasowe schronienie separatystów, a Kenobi został wysłany, by zgładzić generała Grievous'a, atak klonów podgrzał temperaturę.  
>Przez chwilę, tam na dole, otoczony rojem robotów Obi-Wan doszedł do wniosku, że właśnie tutaj przyjdzie mu zginąć. Nie było w tym żadnego zaskoczenia, strachu, czy smutku, a jedynie odrobina żalu. Nie wiadomo dlaczego, może przez Wojny Klonów, a może i z innych przyczyn zawsze zakładał, że kiedy zginie, Anakin będzie przy nim.<br>Teraz jednak wciąż żył, natomiast generał Grievous już nie. Krótka rozmowa z kapitanem Cody'm i odzyskaniem miecza świetlnego było tylko miłą przerwą, która zadawała się nigdy nie istnieć. Na grzbiecie Bogi, smoczycy, biegł już aleją nad krawędzią krasowego leja. Pięć niszczycieli natychmiast wyrosło przed nim. Jednak czym były wobec grubej skóry wierzchowca oraz klindze broni Jedi?  
>Obi-Wan znów poczuł niesamowity żar, jednak nie zdążył już nawet powtórzyć zdania, która zawsze w takich chwilach powtarzał podczas Wojen Klonów. Nie miał już złych przeczuć. Kenobi został trafiony pociskiem, który rozerwał Bogę oraz zniszczył niszczyciele. Generał jednak o tym nie wiedział. Leciał już w dół przepaści, wprost do wody. Przemierzał drogę, której ukończenie równało się ze śmiercią.<p>

**P**ogodzenie się z sytuacją, w której go postawiono, w której sam się postawił przytłaczała Obi-Wana. Anakin, jego przyjaciel, brat, uczeń, dziecko z pustyni, chcące uwolnić wszystkich niewolników spod okrutnych rządów, stał teraz naprzeciw niego. Zabił Jedi, dołączył do Lorda Sithów, pozbawił życia wszystkich młodzików i padawanów. Oszukał Kenobiego. A może to on sam oszukiwał siebie?  
><em>„Pozwolić przywiązaniu, by odeszło z jego życia, Jedi musi"<em>. Gdyby tylko można się tego było nauczyć z taką prostotą. Człowiek, który stał naprzeciw niego był partnerem na dobre i na złe. Największym wsparciem, jakiego mistrz Jedi mógł się doczekać.  
><em>Anakin Skywalker był twoim przyjacielem. Darth Vader nim nie jest. <em>  
>Wtedy Kenobi już wiedział co musi zrobić. Wiedział, kto stoi na przeciwko niego. Kto odciął mu drogę do brzegu, gdy on stał na platformie dryfującej po rzece lawy, zmierzającej w gęstą mgłę. Żar bijący z otoczenia sprawiał, że Obi-Wan czuł, jak przypalają mu się końcówki jego włosów.<br>Dawny uczeń podniósł wyżej głowę. Jego twarz odbijała w sobie blask krwisto czerwonej lawy, podobnej do klingi mieczów świetlnych Sithów. Niedługo i on, Darth Vader, będzie miał taką samą, zapominając o błękicie, podobnym do nieba Naboo.  
>- Oto kres twojej drogi, mistrzu – Sith przygotował miecz, do zadania ostatecznego ciosu schwytanemu w pułapkę Jedi. - Żałuję, że nie ułożyło się inaczej.<br>Obi-Wan podniósł na chwilę głowę, patrząc w oczy przeciwnikowi. Nie znalazł w nich jednak swojego starego ucznia, ani szczerości w wypowiedzianych słowach. A może tam mu się tylko zdawało?  
>- Tak, Anakinie... Ja również. – Ruszył na platformie, zdobywając rozpęd, po czym wspomagając się Mocą skoczył do przodu, symulując banalny atak na Skywalkerze. Ten nie zrozumiał, co zrobił jego dawny Mistrz. Arogancja przyćmiła mu umysł. Dopiero, po chwili dostrzegł, że Obi-Wan stał na brzegu, stałym lądzie.<br>Powziął decyzję.  
>Kenobi przygotował się.<br>Anakin skoczył. Chwilę za późno.  
>Mistrz Jedi pociągnął w locie dwa razy mieczem.<br>Dwie nogi, ucięte poniżej kolana, wpadły do lawy, wywołując trzaskanie i bulgotanie żarłocznej masy.  
>Obi-Wan ciął ostatni raz, pozbawiając Dartha Vadera lewej ręki.<br>Ciało pokonanego powoli, acz nieuchronnie zjeżdżało ku potokowi lawy. Kikuty nóg już zaczęły być przypalane przez temperaturę substancji.  
>Kenobi przywołał Mocą do siebie miecz ucznia. Broń tak podobną do jego własnej. Jedi krótką chwilę ważył ją w ręku, walcząc ze łzami. Podniósł głowę, próbując odszukać oczu Skywalkera, nadaremnie. Przed nim był tylko Darth Vader.<br>- Byłeś Wybrańcem! Przepowiedziano, że zniszczysz Sithów, a nie przyłączysz się do nich! Miałeś przywrócić równowagę Mocy, a nie zostawić ją w ciemności! Byłeś moim bratem, Anakinie - wykrzyczał Obi-Wan Kenobi. Nie chciał zdradzić łamiącego się głosu. - Kochałem cię, ale nie umiałem cię uratować.  
>Odpowiedź, którą otrzymał, nie było odpowiedzią Anakina, do którego się zwracał. U którego boku walczył na Geonosis i podczas Wojen Klonów. Nie był tym, z którego był tak dumny.<br>- Nienawidzę cię.

**O**bi-Wan Kenobi, prawdopodobnie ostatni Jedi w galaktyce stał, przyglądając się zachodowi jednego słońca, a wschodowi drugiego. Było to normalne zjawisko na Tatooine. Mistrz Jedi splótł z tyłu ręce, pozwalając pierwszemu i ostatniemu powiewowi chłodnego wiatru bawić się końcówkami jego siwiejących włosów.  
>Nienawidził gorąca.<br>Wszystko co od niego pochodziło nie wróciło niczego dobrego. Szczęście przez nie dane było złudne, a na dłuższą metę zabijało. Nic, co było w nadmiarze nie wróżyło nic dobrego.  
>Patrząc na czerwoną barwę nieba i złota poświatę je przecinającą pojął, że tak naprawdę to nie gorące pochodzące z otoczenia go zabijało. To uczucia, których jako Jedi powinien był się wyrzec, zabijały go powoli, acz skutecznie.<p>

_Nie ma emocji – jest spokój.  
>Dlaczego nikt go jednak nie uprzedził, że "spokój" to pojęcie względne?<em>

_  
>* Próby – końcowe testy, po okresie padawańskim, które pozwalają na zostanie Rycerzem Jedi.<p> 


End file.
